Host Club versus Flower Four
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: Well, F4 of Eitoku Manga Boys over Flowers transfered to Ouran Institute. And Domyoji try to take over the school and look down on the Host Club. But in Ouran, Lineage counts first, money second. See better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not:** There are differences in Hana Yori Dango (Boys over Flowers) because I haven't finished the Anime, just about to. I guess it's a mixture of the Anime and Meteor Garden. Basically the F4 transfered so Ouran Institute, and Domyoji is pissed with the Host Club. Beauce back in Eitoku the F4 were feared and no. 1, but in Ouran thay aren't. It's going to be a battle between the Host Club and the F4, also who will be awarded 'The better Commoner', Tsukushi or Haruhi? The winner of both battle will change, depending on the reviews.

* * *

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Lineage is King, Money is Consort

It's another beginning for Ouran Institute. A school where lineage counts first, money a close second. A school where no student cannot buy what they want, expect of course for Fujioka Haruhi. But back to what we were saying. It is a school where the wealthy young ladies and gentlemen spend their idle hours. In this school, six extremely handsome and especially idle young men studies…and entertain the ladies. Yes, they are the Ouran Host Club. Along with Fujioka Haruhi, a common-ER, these six young men becomes host for the ladies who _also_ have time. And money of course.

Yes friends! The only commoner here who drinks instant coffee is none other than Fujioka Haruhi! But…as the day starts, that is about to change…

* * *

"Ouran students, we would like your attentions please." The principal said while in the stage with the teachers.

"Say, what do you think this announcement is about?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

But of course, _some one_ in particular will answer "Announcement for the new transfer students. Since I know you will ask, they are making this special announcement because the transfer students are of the Four Major Business Empire. But what's fascinating is they have along with them, a commoner like you." Kyouya smiled writing in his clipboard.

"Ahhh…" Haruhi mumbled. She was kinda glad to hear that there will be another commoner here other than her. Maybe she could get along with this person.

"Tch… They are acting so full of it." The twins frowned. They are not pleased with those transfer students.

"Why it's wonderful, imagine, four handsome young and rich men, joining the Host Club. Splendid." Of course Tamaki said this. Add sparkling roses…

"Wah I'm exited to meet them." Hunny said from Mori's shoulders. Mori just nodded.

"They are joining the club, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked Kyouya, since a. the twins are pissed off, b. Mori will just either nod or shake his head, c. Hunny is too hyper and d. Tamaki is way too exited.

"Not confirmed yet. But they do want to meet us. They do not know your secret, so it would help if you keep it a secret even from your commoner friend." Kyouya smiled again not once taking his eyes away from his clipboard.

"Hmmm…"

"Ouran students, please welcome them with open arms." The principal said and signaled the transfer student to show their…faces.

"KYAAAAAA!" the fangirls shouted.

"Hey y'all! We are all pleased to be here. My name is Tsukasa Domyoji." A tall young man with a bit of a curly hair waved in greetings.

"I'm Hanazawa Rui." A tall light browned young man entered the stage. The fangirls sighed and blushed when Rui entered. Along with him two other young men, but he seem to be the most attractive.

"HEY! The name's Akira Mimasaka." He said, his shoulder length hair waving about.

"And I'm Nishikado Soujiro." He smiled and bowed down while winking at the girls.

"They are the F4 of the Eitoku Academy." The principal informed

"Eitoku…?" Haruhi questioned.

"Second to Ouran Institute." The twins said.

"Well… If you look at the students profile yes." Kyouya added.

"Now now… That school is full of elegant students. Beautiful ladies are unfortunate not to be able to see the Host Club. The gorgeousness of our physiques, the intelligence of our superb brain, the gentleness of our hearts…" Tamaki continued on and on until all the other students had left. Add sparkling roses…

"Ano…" Haruhi sighed… But Tamaki continued.

"He's sad…" a voice said.

After hearing this, the Host Club all turned to see the person who said that. That wasn't very nice; it was okay if a member said it. But not okay for a new student to. The twins narrowed their eyes "And who asked you, new comer?" they said with hint of anger.

"No one needs to ask, it's utterly obvious." The voice which belonged to Domyoji said as he shrugged.

"Tsukasa." Akira murmured.

"I 'am happy that there are new transfer students, it would be a shame if it just vanished." Tamaki smiled and held out a hand.

"It doesn't really matter if it does." Domyoji said and took Tamaki's hand for a shake.

"Yes, we can continue this in the music room." Kyouya said and turned to leave, followed by the rest.

* * *

End of northern hallway, top floor of the south wing, third music room…

"I 'am Fujioka Haruhi, first year, class A." Haruhi introduced herself formally.

"I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call my Hunny. I'm a senior from class A." Hunny smiled brightly hugging his Bun-bun.

"I'm Mori. Senior class A." Mori simply said as he nodded.

"And I'm Ohtori Kyouya, second year from class A." Kyouya bowed a little adjusting his glasses.

The twins sighed "I'm Kaoru."

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru leaned on Kaoru with a bored expression. "We're the Hitachiin." they both said.

"Yes, and my name is, Suoh Tamaki. I'm second year from class A." Tamaki bowed properly "And you?" he asked.

"Tch, who gives a crap?" Domyoji rolled his eyes.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukushi elbowed Domyoji.

Domyoji sighed "I'm Tsukasa Domyoji, as I said in the announcement. Second year, no class yet."

Tsukushi laughed awkwardly "I'm Makino Tsukushi."

"Forget the rest, we know who you are." The twins stood up and sat by the window.

"Forgive them." Kyouya said. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"We want this club to show us around school." Domyoji said cockily, not allowing his friends to butt in.

Kyouya was silent along with Mori and Hunny, the twins were pissed, Haruhi was casual but kinda annoyed, and Tamaki… Tamaki smiled "Although we are _not_ tour guides, it will be our pleasure." He stood up.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said almost in a whisper.

"Milord!" the twins gave him the 'don't-do-it' looks.

Tamaki sighed "You guys go to class and I'll escort them around."

"….." the Host Club were silent.

"It is all right if you can't, it's only a selfish request of this guy." Rui said in calmness.

"Iie…" Kyouya stood up "We'll all go."

And so in the end, they all escorted the F4 and their pauper.

* * *

"Hey, take us to the principal's office. We wanna know what class we're in." Domyoji requested, but the Host Club could've sworn it sounded like an order.

"Please…" Akira and Tsukushi said.

"Sure…" Tamaki smiled and the twins hissed.

* * *

"You four will be in class B. And Makino-san will be in freshmen class B." The principal just smiled.

"Okay then." Akira and Soujiro said simply, but with a frown.

"I guess that's good." Tsukushi smiled. And Rui shrugged.

"What?" Domyoji slammed the desk.

"Is there a problem with that Domyoji-san?" the principal asked.

"You will put us in the top class now." Domyoji crossed his arms and ordered the principal.

The Host Club narrowed their eyes….

"Tsukasa…" Rui said.

"Shut up Rui." Domyoji said "Now principal."

The principal sighed "My apologies Domyoji-san, but I cannot do that."

"Do it or quit." Domyoji threaten.

"Can he actually fire him?" Haruhi whispered.

"The Domyoji holds a good share of Ouran." Kyouya said.

"There are only one more spot for the class A and Tamaki-sama has taken it." The principal looked at him.

Domyoji looked back at Tamaki, pissed for the fact that Tamaki was 'sama' and he was 'san', then to the principal "Then trade four students with us to class B. It's simple, do it."

"I cannot." The principal said firmly.

"Tsukasa…" Rui tried again, but Domyoji insisted.

"Do you know who I 'am, _principal_?" Domyoji glared.

"Yes, you are Tsukasa Domyoji, heir to the elite circle of the Domyoji. Correct?" The principal is not about to fall for Domyoji's name.

"So do it." He said glaring.

"Money talks huh? And you four have _lots_ of it." Kyouya paused…

"But in Ouran Institute…" Hikaru and Kaoru continued…

"…Lineage is king and money is consort." Tamaki smiled conceitedly.

"Tsukasa Domyoji grades; average, looks; so-so, money; superior, and _lineage_; adequate…" Kyouya smiled, dark aura surrounding him. "Suoh Tamaki grades; superior, looks; superior, money; superior, and _lineage_; royal blood." Kyouya didn't need his notebook this time; he is too well informed about Tamaki. "Not to brag of course… But would you like me to inform you of the rest of the club members?" he asked politely, of course there's a deeper meaning behind it…

Domyoji narrowed his eyes and slammed the desk with his left fist "What are you trying to say here?" he asked. The rest of the F4 and Tsukushi waited for an answer along with Domyoji.

The Host Club smiled, including Haruhi even. The twins smirked now "That we are…" Hikaru smiled slyly. "Simply _superior_." Kaoru smirked. After saying that, they started to leave.

Before closing the door, Kyouya said "He is a Suoh after all. A Suoh…don't forget the Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka and Morinozuka as well." After that, Kyouya smiled conceitedly and closed the door.

* * *

"Those people…" Domyoji gritted his teeth.

"They didn't have to say all that. That was a threat." Akira sighed frowning. And Soujiro nodded.

Tsukushi sighed…

"Well who started it…?" Rui asked knowingly.

"Grrr… We're the F4! The F4!" Domyoji yelled.

"And they are the Host Club." The principal said. "You may be feared in your old school, but I suggest that you do not mess with the Host Club. They avoid fights of sorts and they may appear like nothing more than rich men who entertains woman. But behind that façade…are extremely dangerous enemies." The principal said this with much seriousness.

"Don't underestimate us." And with that, the F4 and Tsukushi left.

* * *

After class in the third music room before the Host Club opens…

"Hey Kyouya?" Tamaki sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we said too much?" Tamaki asked with a cute worried face. He never liked bragging about his name, lineage and money. Although that time, it was necessary.

"C'mon Milord, if we hadn't, they will continue to act that way." Hikaru said.

"And later on look down on us and then take over the school. With those red tags B.S." Kaoru said.

"Just as they said…" Kyouya said typing on his laptop. "Haruhi, open the club."

"All right…" Haruhi waved a little and opened the door, sending out sparkling roses to those waiting outside.

* * *

"Host Club eh? I have a plan now." Domyoji smirked.

"Don't do anything that will cause us trouble." Akira said.

"They were right anyway." Soujiro sighed.

"Well we'll make them wrong." Domyoji narrowed his eyes frowning deeply.

Tsukushi sighed…

"Heh…" was all Rui said.

**Yuniko:** Tamaki IS royal blood. Because his father is royal blood, then it's only natural that he is too. Well I'm not expecting anyone to like it, but I hope you do. I just suddenly wrote this out of broadness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuniko:** Here it is! Umm...so it's not really necessary that Haruhi gets the Best Commoner award. Yes this is an Ouran fic, but it's mostly about the F4 and the Host Club. Because I have nothing against Tsukushi, I'll let the reviews decide who's the better commoner! Thanks, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Begin

Ah yes, the elegant Ouran Institute, realm of the wealthy. A place where lineage is king and money is consort. But as the Flower 4 transfers, will that change? Six extremely handsome and especially idle young men silently rule over the school. Will they come second, now that the F4 has arrived? Fujioka Haruhi, the only commoner in campus, is faced with another commoner. Who appears as though she…will take Haruhi's place.

* * *

This chapter begins….

Class starts…

"Oh my, I was sure the F4 will be in top class. Why are they here on class B?" a student said, chattering with her friend.

"Yes, but Tamaki-sama has taken the last spot on class A." the other one said in whisper.

"Can't they switch?"

"That would be great; we'll be with Tamaki-sama the whole day. But Tamaki-sama only deserves greatness. Not here on class B." she replied playing her fantasies in her mind.

"You make it sound like we're so much lower. We're almost as great as class A. But I agree." She giggled.

The teacher went in and said his greetings to his students. The students did the same and bowed before sitting down again. But the F4 didn't do these of course…

'_Why would we? He's just another teacher._' Tsukasa thought irately.

"Well… I was sure the Flower 4 of Eitoku Academy will be on class A. But then again, Tamaki-sama and Kyouya-sama are more deserving." The teacher said, smirk behind a gentle smile.

"What…?" Tsukasa glared at the teacher.

"Sensei, we know already. But at the least, you saying it again will not change the fact that we're still second." Akira said sighing.

"Second? I don't think so…" Tsukasa hissed.

"Tsukasa…" Rui warned. And Soujiro just tapped Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa can we please just begin the class? If you're so bad out of shape about it then let's just all go back to Eitoku. A second." Tsukushi narrowed her eyes in frustration with her…acting boyfriend.

Tsukasa hissed, but kept quite.

* * *

Lunch time in class 1-A…

"Haruhi what's your lunch today?" Hikaru asked from the right.

"Is it another leftover from last night?" Kaoru from the left.

Haruhi nodded "Yes… Dad didn't finish it. So I brought it for lunch, its better overnight."

"Heeeh?" The twins took the bento and examined it. Then they took Haruhi by the arms and dragged her out the room. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

* * *

In the cafeteria…

"Caesar salad, Blanquette de veau and Steak au poivre. Add chocolate mousse and root beer float." The twins said in unison.

"Hai…" the cook bowed.

"How about you Haruhi?" Hikaru looked back at Haruhi.

"Our treat." Kaoru smiled.

"Oh… It's all right. I'm fine with my bento." Haruhi smiled holding her bento.

"Ahh c'mon. Just these once let us treat you." They both pleaded.

"Okay… Giant tuna?" Haruhi rubbed her chin cutely.

"OH HARUHI! Worry not; daddy will get you giant tuna!" Tamaki exclaimed and hugged Haruhi tightly, out of nowhere. "Cook! Giant tuna, hurry!" he snapped his fingers to the cook and the cook saluted.

"T-tamaki! Can't breathe let go…" Haruhi choked. Tamaki let go…

"Milord we were gonna treat her!" the twins complained.

"Hitachiin-san, here is you order. And the giant tuna." The cook gave them their orders. They sat in a table of seven. A table revered for the Host Club.

"Thanks for these. Hikaru, Kaoru…and Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi smiled and took a bit of the tuna. Her eyes sparked "Oishii!"

"Isn't it? Isn't?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Oh yes… Kyouya is eating the same as the twins, Mori same as Haruhi, Hunny his cakes. And Tamaki forcefully took Haruhi's bento. Everything was peaceful and the students are eating happily with their friends. Until the F4 showed up…

They ordered their food and sat at their reserved table. Tsukasa frown at the sight of the Host Club. Akira and Soujiro just sighed, Tsukushi dug in happily at her food and Rui smiled at…something.

"So here's the plan…" Tsukasa whispered…

* * *

After school, in the third music room, Host Club opens…

"Tamaki-sama, I baked you cookies. Would you try them?" a costumer blushed giving Tamaki a bag of cookies.

"I'd love to princess, especially if you feed them to me." Tamaki caressed the costumers flushed cheeks, closing in the gap between their faces. "Well hime?"

"Oohhh…Tamaki-sama…"

--------------------------------

"And then he jumped out the bath freaking out, because of a spider." Hikaru said and the girls all giggled blushing.

"Oh Hikaru, how could you tell them that…I…" Kaoru put up an embarrass blushing face. Add sparkling fake tears…

Hikaru took him in his arms and caressed his face "I'm sorry Kaoru, but I just love the memory of your scared and cute looking face running to me."

"KYAAAAA!" the girls shouted, excitement running down their spines.

Insert… 'That never happened'

--------------------------------

"Try some of these, it's _DELISIOUC_!" Hunny hopped in the couch.

"Oh Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, you two are really close aren't you? You're always together"

Mori was silent…

--------------------------------

"Haruhi, you guys are going to have a tough competition, but I will always go to this club!" a regular costumer of Haruhi exclaimed.

"Huh? Competition?" Haruhi hung her head.

"The F4 just established a club. A host club to be more precise." Kyouya said writing something on in his clipboard, as always.

"A host club?" Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, eager to here an answer.

"They call it, Divertissement Club." Kyouya answered.

"Divertissement…"

"Entertainment in French." Tamaki said from his sit.

"As much as that name doesn't appeal to me, the F4 opened their club just about the time after we opened up." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"They…ripped off the Host Club." Haruhi said.

"It's more than ripping off!" Hikaru yelled from their sit.

"It's like bending the law of copyright!" Kaoru finished.

"Well, at least we aren't the one bending." Kyouya remarked.

"Yey! Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped in on Haruhi's lap.

"But, we will always go to this club!" The girls all said.

"Un un!" Tamaki nodded.

* * *

"So what made you opened a club?" a girl said.

Tsukasa wasn't listening at all, so Akira and Soujiro were put to the job. "Well what else? We wanted to be with beautiful ladies such as you." Akira said smiling and Soujiro brushing his hand through the girls' hair.

-----------------------------------

"Rui-san, I heard you play the violin, will play for us?"

Rui nodded. He took his violin and played an elegant piece.

-----------------------------------

The girls listened intensely, blushing from the beautiful sight.

"Tsukushi-chan, what is it like to be a hostess?"

"It's quite fun, I get to chat with you guys." Tsukushi said sipping her tea.

"Yes. We never imagined, but it's quite fun to be with a hostess. All girl-talk."

------------------------------------

At the end of the day…

"Divertissement Club got 106 costumers in a day." Kyouya informed. The room was empty of the costumers, but they stayed. They always stay, so they could have some time together.

"And us?" Tamaki asked.

"Us? Well it seems the ladies got exited over the F4. 97."

"97!" The twins yelled.

"Aa…" Mori nodded looking at the paper.

"Waah! Haru-chan, they're leaving us!" Hunny cried clinging to Haruhi.

"It's okay I think. Their curiosity and excitement over the F4 will fade is two days. And they will most likely come back here." Haruhi rubbed her chin that was just what she thought anyway.

"Well said." Kyouya smiled "But we can't underestimate them"

"Yeah…" Tamaki said with a gloomy face.

"They can't underestimate _us_!" The twins clenched their fist and hissed.

* * *

Domyoji residence…

"Haha we got more costumers than them. And soon, we'll have all their costumers as well. Then we'll be able to rule this high school!" Tsukasa snickered.

"Right…" Akira said.

"We'll humor you Tsukasa. But don't get us into trouble." Soujiro said getting some wine from the counter.

"Tsukushi went home…" Rui said.

"What?" Tsukasa stood up 'What if those people do something to her? They're mad at us and get us back using Tsukushi' Tsukasa though…out loud.

"I don't really think so…" Akira sighed.

* * *

At the grocery…

"I can't believe Tsukasa really opened that club! Geez…" Tsukushi sighed getting some vegetables.

"Ah, you became a hostess then?" a gentle voice asked.

"Huh? Oh Fujioka-san."

"Haruhi is fine." She smiled.

* * *

At a café…

"I'm not sure if I can make it though. The costumers said its fun with a hostess, because they can talk about 'girl-stuff'. But I'm afraid they'd get bored soon. This job is quite a help, it gives me extra money y'know." Tsukushi pouted, taking a sip of her juice.

'_Good thing it helps you. No debts huh…?_' Haruhi inwardly sighed. "Well Tsukushi-san, you are pretty and cheerful. I'm sure they won't get bored of you. We only met, but I sure 'am not bored with you." Haruhi smiled. Like those smile that Tamaki go crazy over. Add sparkling roses…

Tsukushi blushed '_What's this… Why is my heart beating so fast?_'

And so begins the competition. But can love also begin with it? Tsukushi and Tsukasa aren't official anyway… And Tsukushi knows Haruhi as a boy. What else could happen… In this realm of the wealthy. Well with two commoners.

* * *

**Yuniko:** Yey! Second chapter finished! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Please! Thank you! Till the next chapter! Mwuah! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey! I know it's short, but please enjoy. I'm very busy right now, I won't be able to update on this story fora while, but reviewing will make me! 'Coz I'm making another one. An InuYasha fic, dunno I just suddenly had the urge to write one. But I will keep up with this one. Review if it's not any trouble. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Haruhi's in trouble! Host Club to the rescue!

As always…the Ouran Institute. Realm of the…okay let's skip all that. Another day in Ouran, another memory our commoner Haruhi will never forget… Is about to take place.

* * *

Lunch time…

A pale skinned face, cheery lips, short yet silky brown hair. Slim body that fits perfectly with Ouran's uniform. Ah yes…Fujioka Haruhi is definitely the sight to see this lunch. She chewed her, once again, giant tuna, courtesy of Kyouya this time. She smiled at every bite and giggled at every swallow. Her drink, strawberry shake, is a perfect match for her soft pinkish lips. It was warm in the cafeteria, the happy laughs of the students, and the delicious aroma of the food. Perfect in Haruhi's eyes…

Now why did Kyouya treated her giant tuna? It seems Kyouya is in a good mood today. He's eating his food with a hint of content. This day round he wore an earring on his left ear, as well as the rest, even Tamaki who's the most cautious about his body. Hunny was all too cute today, while Mori was hotter than ever. Tamaki seems princelier and the twins…they're just like hot, naughty players. Kyouya's mysterious smiles appear more mysterious today. But…among all, Haruhi was like a beautiful princess disguise in as a heavenly prince.

Oh yes, beautiful people for a beautiful school. But what's really calming is the fact that the F4 didn't appear in the cafeteria. But their pauper did, yes Tsukushi showed up…

"Haruhi!" Tsukushi said excitedly sitting next to Haruhi. Completely ignoring the fact that she just pushed away the Hitachiin Brothers just so she could sit with her newly found friend.

"Ah Tsukushi-chan, it's nice to see you." Haruhi smiled. Add sparkling roses…

"Oh Haruhi, that cute smile again!" Tamaki squealed, ignored by the others.

"Haruhi… Why so close all of a sudden?" The twins said with clenched brows.

"Haru-chan, Tsuku-chan, you're friends! Yey!" Hunny jumped in, icing over his cheeks.

"Ah we met at the grocery yesterday. And we found time to chat in a café." Haruhi replied, going back to eating her tuna.

"Un! I'm happy I found a new friend." Tsukushi said, shyly eating her food.

"By the way…Where are your friends?" Kyouya asked casually.

"Oh they're somewhere I don't care about."

"That's quite harsh." Kyouya smiled knowingly.

"Say hime… would you like to visit us in the Host Club? Your silky brown locks just fit perfectly to your pale skin. I'm so blessed today, to be able to brush my fingers to them." Tamaki did as just said. He brushed his fingers to Tsukushi's hair and closed the gap between their faces. He smiled gorgeously with sparkling roses too but…

"Iia!" Tsukushi pushed him away. "If I'd ever go there I'd only go for Haruhi." She said hands on her hips.

Tamaki frowned…

"Don't take me for the girls who swoon over you."

Tamaki shrieked with teary eyes…

"I'm not very impressed with you good looks. The rest of the F4 my not look as good as you, but Rui definitely looks gorgeous." She continued on…

Tamaki sobbed…

"And beside… Those words of yours, I'm sick of them. I hear the same thing Akira and Soujiro spouted yesterday. With every girl. They can't even find another phrase. Geez!" she finally finished.

Tamaki sobbed mumbling "Mom…" he clung on Kyouya's sleeve.

"Ahahahaha! You sure did it well girl!" the twins laugh and ruffled Tsukushi's hair.

"Same goes for you." Tsukushi said bluntly.

The twins stopped and stared at her blankly.

Mori hid a smiled and Hunny continued to eat his cakes, also hiding a smile.

"Tsukushi-chan, they're very sensitive, please be kinder to them." Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Oh well… Gomen." Tsukushi curled her lips. '_What's this? He only smiled at me but…_'

"Well now Haruhi, are you perhaps worried about their feelings being hurt?" Kyouya rested his elbows in the table, intertwining his fingers and smiling mysteriously at Haruhi. Knowing the answer…

"Not really…" Kyouya smiled, an answer expected.

The twins stood up "Let's go Haruhi, class is about to start."

"Huh?" Haruhi checked her…worn out watch. It wasn't really time, they still had 15 minutes, but Haruhi decided she'd go now. She nodded "Aa…let's go. Tsukushi-chan I'm going now. Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, we'll be seeing you later." She waved a bit and turned to live, until…

Tsukushi held her sleeve '_What the--?_' "Ah ano…err there's a party being held later tonight. I umm was wondering if you…could…" she blushed faintly and gulped.

The Host Club knew where this was going… The twins stared coldly, Tamaki intently, and Kyouya with interest. Hunny smiled knowing what the question and what the answer are. Mori well…he knew, so he just waited for the girl to continue with his usual expression.

Haruhi looked back; she hung her head and waited for Tsukushi to continue. She was nervous, what could Tsukushi be asking her. He _was _a boy in her knowledge after all.

"I was…wondering if you could go together with me?" Tsukushi looked away blushing. '_That idiot Tsukasa!_' She frowned remembering her fight with Tsukasa….

"_I said you can't see that guy!" Tsukasa yelled._

"_And why not! I mean—we're not a couple! So you can't choose who I can see or who I can't!" Tsukushi yelled back._

_Akira and Soujiro sighed. Rui just stayed silent, they are too used to this…_

"_It doesn't matter if we're not a couple! I said you can't see him so YOU CAN'T!" Tsukasa yelled._

_Tsukushi punched him "I CAN! IN FACT HE'S TAKING ME TO THE PARTY TOMORROW NIGHT! YOU KILL YOURSELF WITH JEALOUSY!" and then she felt storming out the door._

"_Ouch…" Akira said._

"_IDIOT TSUKASA!" Tsukushi shouted outside before completely leaving._

"_Double ouch." Soujiro snickered._

_Rui smirked…_

Haruhi's heart skipped. Does she really like her now? Haruhi thought… Though skeptical she smiled and said "I'd love to Tsukushi-chan. But won't Domyoji-san mind?" Haruhi wished he would.

"Oh forget about him, he'll probably go with some outside chick. So you will?" Tsukushi smiled like a baby asking sweetly for milk.

Haruhi nodded "Yes I will."

"Eeehhh? Haruhi but we—" the twins were cut off.

"HARUHI! Daddy won't be picking you up then! It'd break mine and mommy's heart! Right mother?" Tamaki eyed Kyouya with teary eyes.

Kyouya shook his head sighing…

"You were never supposed to pick me up Tamaki-senpai. And…you're not my daddy." Haruhi looked away with blank eyes.

Tamaki fainted…

"Wah! Tama-chan!" Hunny hopped to Tamaki, followed by Mori.

"But you're a gi—" the twins attempt to speak was once again cut off.

Kyouya skillfully flung apples over the twins' mouth and glare at them smiling evilly. The twin sweatdopped, they know that they should do. Shut up…

"Well then Tsukushi-chan, I'll see you in the front gate tonight. I'll be going to class now." Haruhi waved and smiled at Tsukushi and dragged the twin with her.

Tsukushi smiled '_Hah! You wait Tsukasa, I'll show you!_' and she stood up and left her own way.

Kyouya smirked. What can he be thinking?

* * *

… (Kaoru's POV) …

Eh…it's not like I really care if Haruhi went with the girl. In fact I don't care whoever she goes out with. Sigh…

I looked over to my brother; he seems to be deep in thoughts. Well no kidding, that girl is hitting on Haruhi. Hikaru frowned; he shifted his shoulders and heaved a sigh. He looked at the board and wrote down the lecture, it was after all, math. But I…? Well I don't really fancy math. Hikaru is very good in math, I guess I'm still above average but not as good as he. Although in other subject, I'm better. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi and let out another sigh, he then glanced at me. I hung my head and stared, he moved his lips telling me something… 'I love you', I smiled and replied with an 'I love you too'. Hikaru gazed at me a little while longer before getting hit by the teachers' clipboard. He growled and the students giggled. Ooops, sensei neared me and opened his mouth to speak "Your hair is parted to the left, I assume you are Kaoru?" he asked me. I nodded. "Kaoru-sama, you are absorbing ALL of your brothers' attention." I winced, no I wasn't!

"'Am not!" I said. He raised a brow. Okay…he's creepy.

"I was watching you Kaoru-sama, exchanging words of love with your lips." He again raised his brows, only this time higher and with interest. The girls giggled and blushed, seems like we were working even in class.

"W-what words of love? Get a grip teach, I was copying your lecture with all my heart." I said trying to make it sound true. Hummm I didn't work on him though. Gah I hate this!

He smirked, okay this teacher is really really "Let's make Hikaru-sama confess then?" he turned to my brother and moved closer to him, still with his smirk.

Hikaru flinched when sensei leaned closer to him "Well Hikaru-sama? Weren't you just doing as I witnessed?" he asked Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled awkwardly, figured, this teacher likes to pick on his students, namely me and Hikaru. "What of it? I was telling Kaoru I love him, so what?" Hikaru confidently said.

"Ahh well now, that wasn't hard, was it? Now you confess you turned your attention from the board to your brother?" the damn teacher asked him, I can tell Hikaru was getting irritated. Well who wouldn't with that teacher.

"Yeah and?" Hikaru hissed irately. The teacher smiled…

"Hall. You can tell just how much you love your brother there." The baldy laughed and headed to his desk. Man … I sighed.

"Tch, ikuzo Kaoru." Hikaru stood up and took my hand to leave. We stood in the hall, silence has surrounded us. This is boring…really boring. It's dull and I can't stand it. All right, the truth is, the time when Hikaru said the real evil lurks in me, he was actually saying half the truth. I'm evil and I admit it, we are both evil. I'm as mean as my brother, and can be even meaner with words and actions. He can too…we can be as evil as we want to be. But…being evil all the time bores us. I sighed again and looked at Hikaru. He looked back and smiled at me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and his in my head. Hmm…together with Hikaru is one of the best things the world allowed me with. But I still don't understand why people think that we're truly "forbidden-ly-in-love". In all the play, Hikaru was the man, and I was the…errr y'know. To tell everyone the truth and NOTHING but the TRUTH, I 'am NOT gay. Just thinking about it makes me sick! But with Hikaru I guess I'm fine, he IS my twin brother after all.

"I love you." I heard my brother say.

I smiled and held on him tighter and whispered "I love you too." He felt him relax in my grasp. "Ne Hikaru…?" I mumbled.

He leaned his head on mine once again and asked "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Do you think we'll ever clear our names?" I asked him, still holding him tightly. I felt him stiffen from the question and suddenly I said "Never mind." Trying not to make him feel uneasy, and especially not worried that I'm _that_ bothered by it.

I know he sighed inwardly "You're bothered aren't you Kaoru? Don't deny it, I can read you like an open book."

I chuckled "So can I Hikaru. Yes I'm bothered." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have, but like he said, we read each other like an open book.

"We can always stop Kaoru, just ask. There's many ways to get costumers." I wasn't looking at him, but I saw him frowned.

"No. Way. Even if I'm bothered. It's not me I really care that much about but—" I was cut off when Hikaru suddenly hugged me very tightly.

"But me…right Kaoru?" I felt his breath on my neck, and I breathe onto his. Keh, Hikaru's so…sigh.

"Yeah." I hugged him back. I mean, who cares? No one is out the hall anyway. Even if there IS someone, I don't really give a damn.

"Don't EVEN _think_ that I'm disgusted with what we do Kaoru. Don't even." He warned me. His warm breath tickled my ear. What he requested is hard. How can you not feel disgusted with two brothers, not to mention TWINS, doing such stuff? Well…I don't. I wasn't very sure about Hikaru at first, but now that he told me, I know. It doesn't bother him that it's dragging him down in front of the person he likes. I felt him shook a bit "You know Kaoru… I do love you, like that." He told me. I smiled…

I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him in the eyes "Me too Hikaru. I love you my darling." I said with teary eyes. I leaned in closer and our lips were about to kiss and then silence visited us. Heavy silence. After a moment both our eyes were blank stares…and…we both smirked.

I rested my left arm around my brothers' neck and placed my right hand on my hip, he did the same. And at the same time we both smiled deviously "Nice Kaoru/Hikaru!" we held our thumbs up. This skill of ours are getting better, it even works with us.

Finally the teacher came and told us to come in. Hikaru sighed relief as I did. We glared at the teacher as we went back inside. I saw Haruhi sighed when we enter, looking sorry for us. But she also had that serves-you-right look. Ah well…

Time went through quickly. Finally classes are finished, all we are to do now is get ready for tonight's' event.

Erm… I don't wanna imagine how Milord is gonna act tonight.

* * *

**Yuniko: **YEY! APPLUAD! I've finished the third chapter! This time though, I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews! I mean…there are other fics to work on, with MORE reviews. But I kinda like this story of mine, so if I don't get at the very least 5 reviews, then I'll update sometime in November!

**Tamaki: **Nani? Are you just going to leave us here? –freaks out—

**Yuniko:** Well yeah… if I don't get those reviews. You know you guys feed off those things.

**Tamaki: **Mom –sobs— get us reviews now…

**Kyouya: **You can't exactly just get them dad.

**Yuniko: **Enough of this… Oh Kaoru! Where are you?

**Kaoru: **I'm here Yuni-chan! –comes runnin'—

**Yuniko: **Oh Kaoru! Come, let's get going! –drags Kaoru—

**Hikaru: **Matte! –runs after Kao-chan and Yuni-chan—


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuniko: **BANZAI! BANZAI! I'm sorry for the long long wait! Remember I promsimed I'd update last year on Novermber? I didn't, did I? Hehehe sorry about that, really I'm very sorry. I apologize. Saa te...now starts the next chapter of; Host Club Versus Flower 4! I know I made you wait really long, so in exchange, I now give you a really long chapter! I hope you forgive me, read, enjoy and review! Please!

* * *

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Night of the Party: Preparations

The Ouran Institute will conduct a party tonight, for reasons still unknown. Many big time people and celebrities will come. People like Johnny Depp, Angelina Jolie, Prince, J.K. Rowling, Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata, Dreams Come True, Orange Range, FLOW, Faye Wong, Yoichi Wada, Tetsuya Nomura and many more that'll be introduced in the party.

* * *

"So many famous people will come at the party. I need to prepare something that will not drag down the Host Club." Haruhi nodded with determined eyes. Then she frowned and clenched her brows "But what can I wear. It's so big of a party that the Host Club can't miss." She sighed and shook her head slowly.

The phone rang…

Haruhi picked it up and suddenly got an even gloomier look. "Hikaru… Yes, yes. I got it… I know I'll come right away… W-WHAT? No way, I'm not going, I changed my mind. What a car? No please!" Haruhi pleaded. A knock on the door was heard. "It's here… Bye…" Haruhi sighed so deep that it's obvious she's really forced into something.

She opened the door and a man stood right in front of her. "My lady, our lord calls for you. Please come with us and we'll take you to the 2nd Suoh Residence." The man wearing a black suit with a matching sunglass bowed before her. Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Ah…ikuzo"

* * *

How it turned out that way… Here's what happened before Haruhi was taken to go to the 2nd Suoh residence…

A cheerful voice laughed and echoed through the luxurious and golden western grand staircase. The tap sound made from his hopping jog also echoed. The sweet melody of his humming voice defeated those of the cheery birds right outside the tall window.

His golden hair was more beautiful than the timid ray of the setting sun and his pale milk skin was radiant to the strong glow of the rising moon. But it was the amethyst orbs that stunned the beauty of the surrounding as they looked over the 'Host Club' album he happened to passed by in the library.

In the album a picture of twins with the features of a prince stood out than the rest. Below the photo read 'Danger: Twin devil in disguise'. And another laugh echoed inside the library, but this time it was gentle. A sigh was heaved and the album was closed as steps going toward the door were heard.

The door clicked and close as an engine stopping roared. "Milord, milord! We got an idea!" two voices said rushing to the boy up the grand staircase.

The boy smiled remembering the photo he just saw, though these two had been really obnoxious at times, and though the boy himself is unaware of it…they were like a real family. With a 'mom' a 'dad' and the 'daughter' along with the 'twin siblings' and the two 'neighbors'. "Hey so what's the idea, huh?" he asked cheerily.

"Ano na, Tama-chan…" a cute voice called out and started whispering to Tama-chan.

"Huueeeh?" He gasps. "So you want us to leave dear Haruhi alone with…with the lady?"

"Tamaki…don't worry. We'll monitor them." A seemingly dark voice of the Dark Lord echoed coldly in the mansion. He smiled and lifted his glasses to adjust it.

"Right, right!" Hikaru tapped Tamaki.

"We'll monitor. Monitor!" Kaoru did the same.

"But nee, nee…why do you guys want to do this?" he asked with tears plus a worried face.

"To see how far Haruhi could go on a 'date'…as a male gender." Kyouya smiled.

"Huuh?" Tamaki raised a curious brow.

"Well…just let me handle it. Let the event go with the flow…according to my will that is." Kyouya smiled evilly as a glint appeared in his eyes.

That's what happened…

* * *

"Ano…when you said 2nd Suoh residence, you mean where Tamaki-senpai lives right now, right sir?" Haruhi asked from the back of the Cadillac Limo…

The driver looked at the rear view mirror and nodded "Hai my lady."

"Sou…arigato."

Haruhi sighed and looked out the window, the street lights seemed endless in her big eyes and the huge crowd made her frowned. But soon enough two police patrol motors cleared the trafficked path of their limo and made way for them.

"Su…sugoi." Then she sighed "Well…it's expected from someone like Tamaki-senpai. It's as Kyouya said…he's a Suoh after all, a Suoh."

* * *

"Ah mou! They're taking too long!" Tamaki screeched with an irritated look.

The twins frowned and looked out the window, also irritated for the fact that they've been waiting for almost an hour now.

"Daijoubu…Tamaki." Kyouya said "They should have no problem with traffic…now that they're being guided by the police." He smiled.

"Huua! Sugoi naa Kyo-chan!" Hunny grinned widely "Na Takashi?"

Mori nodded…

"Nee Kaoru…" Hikaru said to his younger twin.

"Nn?"

"Are you really okay with this?" Hikaru looked at his brother, sitting by the window.

"With what Hikaru?" he looked at his older twin as well. "With letting Haruhi date that girl?" Kaoru had a serious look and eagerness to know the answer in his eyes.

"W…well. Yeah." Hikaru had a very faint blush and looked away. His heart started pounding harder than usual. He know well that the person who knows him inside and out, and can read him like an opened book, is his little twin brother.

"Saa…" Kaoru still looked at him, with his serious and reading eyes. "I don't really mind either way." He said bluntly.

"Ah!" Hikaru looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression.

"So…souka."

"You see…Hikaru." Kaoru's tone became even more serious this time, glad that Haruhi haven't arrived yet. "I…don't really think much of Haruhi. So…you ponder about it Hikaru, think hard and have a clear view of the feelings you are unaware of." Kaoru said this looking straight at his brother's watery eyes.

Hikaru was taken aback; somehow something tells him he knows what Kaoru had just told him, yet he doesn't understand… Not just yet anyway.

Kaoru then looked out the window and leaned his left elbow on his right knee and rested his chin in the palm of his left hand… He had a look of someone that had been left alone, as he looked blankly outside the window sit. He sighed… "Should that time comes…when you decide you want to take a step further…what will I do then?" he asked to no one in particular, almost in a whisper.

"…what…do you mean? …Kaoru?" Hikaru's heart pounded even harder and faster this time. He couldn't get it. A step further? What does Kaoru mean? He just couldn't comprehend what his brother had said.

"What I mean is, Hikaru… I must have mine, before _that _time comes." Kaoru looked at him "…Or else I wouldn't know what to do."

"Wha…what must you have?" Hikaru asked with a cracked voice, sweat starting to pour out as his heart started to hurt "Kaoru?"

"Ah? Nanda?" Kaoru asked and looked at him like he never said anything serious just now.

"Ka…Kaoru! Don't act like you what you just said was nothing! What is it, uh?! That you-must-have-crap?!" Hikaru yelled a bit, irritated that Kaoru closed the subject so suddenly.

"Doushita Hikaru?" Kaoru frowned and raised a brow. "Ah, Haruhi! oKairi!" Kaoru smiled and took his brother's hand as he dragged him along to Haruhi.

"O…oKairi?" Haruhi mumbled with a gloomy expression "Are you kidding? This isn't my home so don't 'welcome home' me."

"Ah! Haruhi, such elegant home as this is suited perfectly to a princess like you! Worry not daughter! Father will see to it that you are at most comfort when you're dressed to the cutest prince for tonight's BIG event!" Tamaki talked while dancing around with his rose effect on.

"Ma…Matte yo Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi stomped the floor with her foot "Dressed to the cutest prince? What're you guys gonna do to me?" Haruhi clenched her brows and pouted her lips.

"Very simple Haruhi" Kyouya said writing something to his clipboard.

"We're just gonna give you…" Hikaru and Kaoru rested each other's arms to one another's shoulders. "…a slight make-over."

"Iiada." Was a plain and quick answer from Haruhi as she faced the door to leave.

"MATTE HARUHI!!" Tamaki yelled blocking the door with a stupidly determined face.

"Nanda?" Haruhi looked bored "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Ah iia, ore…ano…" Tamaki looked for words to say as he circled his point fingers with each other.

"Haruhi last time you broke two cups of antics stored _safely_ inside the chest in the Host Club storage room." Kyouya looked at her calmly "Each I think, costs about, 500$ at least." He smiled.

"Na…NANDA TO TEME?!" Haruhi yelled just a bit. "It was your fault for suddenly coming and startling me Kyouya-senpai!"

"Hooo…such words. It doesn't suit you well, Ha-ru-cha-n." Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he smiled evilly.

"Ha…Ha…HARU-CHAN?!" Haruhi breathe out. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Mou iio."

"Oh? You understand now…?" Kyouya asked smiling.

"Aa…wakata, wakata."

* * *

"Yoshii!" a determined voice said…erm in determination. Tsukushi took the dress Shizuka sent her last week. It was a cocktail gown that is sakura blossom in color. With white long shreds of laces on the bottom and white ribbon on the side of the hip, certainly it's something Shizuka would get. She wore it on her slim body after taking a shower.

After putting it on, Tsukushi took the five pearls connected with white gold as a bracelet Rui gave her. She blushed as she remembered Rui giving it to her, even tho' it was out of a whim, maybe. Tsukushi closed her eyes as she held her precious bracelet in hand…reminiscing the past in her head.

_A silent cry…but deep inside she was weeping loudly and uncontrollably. She was hurt to be called a stupid woman by someone she liked, while _she _sees _him_ smile with some girl. Walking down the road and finally stopping at an empty park, Tsukushi found herself sitting on one of the swings. Aimlessly her mind wondered…The rain was pouring down slowly but surely after some time, it'd fall on her harshly._

_Without her awareness her throat sobbed and tears escaped her dull eyes. But that was only until a warm, despite the cold rain, touched her chilled cheek. And a gentle yet electrifying voice woke her up "Tsukushi…"_

_Tsukushi slowly looked up and saw a prince crouched down right in front of her, in spite of the now harsh rain… "Here…don't cry." Three words, three simple words…yet for her it meant nearly everything that time. No…it _did_ mean everything that time. It did._

_Tsukushi's flushed face turned even redder. She looked down on what the man was giving her…it was five beautiful pearls connected by a fine white gold. Her eyes widen and her soft voice spoke "Rui…" it said._

_Rui took her right hand and put on the bracelet on her. Then he smiled and looked at her like an angel from Heaven. "I found these pearls myself…when I was about to drown I saw them and I took them before being saved. I'm quite lucky to get my hands on five real and fine pearls. Then I melted the white gold bar my father gave me from grandfather. It was really hot that time, and I burned a spot on my hand when I was making the chain" Rui showed the burnt spot on the corner of his left palm to Tsukushi. _

_Tsukushi took Rui's left hand and caressed the burnt spot "You made this bracelet yourself, Rui?" she asked softly. The rain had started to weaken, but still it falls on them._

"_Didn't I just tell you that?"_

_Tsukushi smiled and blushed, although the blush wasn't noticed since her face is already flushed. "Thank you." She whispered looking at the bracelet._

"_Don't cry anymore, okay?" Rui held both her hand and stood her up. Looking at her intently he smiled and caressed her cheeks._

"_I won't cry anymore, promise!" Tsukushi smiled beautifully._

"_All right then, give it back. My bracelet, it's precious to me. Since you're not crying anymore I'll take it." Rui pointed at the bracelet on Tsukushi._

"_Nani? You gave it to me, didn't you!? Humph! Fine if that's the way it is, then I'd cry and cry! I'll cry forever to keep this, your precious bracelet!" Tsukushi held the wrist the bracelet was on and hid it from Rui._

"_Not even Shizuka got this bracelet, even when she asked me for it." Rui said plainly._

"_Oh…well…I'm not Shizuka!" Even though Tsukushi said this with toughness, it's apparent that she's disappointed._

_At first it was a soft chuckle…but in time it became a complete laugh. Yes Rui laughed "You're really funny."_

"_Huh?" Tsukushi hung her head._

"_You promised you won't cry right?" asked Rui._

"_Yeah. I promised so?"_

"_If you can promise me that you'll never cry over Tsukasa again…that you'll only cry when it's because of me… Then I'll give you that, keep it forever." Rui looked at her straight in the eyes with much seriousness. He never averted his eyes from her as she pondered on what to say…_

_Tsukushi's heart skipped about 2 beats. Her faced turned redder than ever. What does Rui mean by that? _That_ she couldn't think about clearly right now. She might not know why ever…not by herself. But above all, she's ecstatic that Rui want her to promise such thing. Tsukushi looked at Rui with an angelic smile "I promise." Her angelic voice promised._

_Rui smiled and then turned back "I'm wet." He sighed "Let's leave."_

After finishing remembering what happened, Tsukushi wore the bracelet and sat on a chair in front of a mirror. She's not very good with make-ups, but what she learned from Shizuka is enough. She tied her hair on a bun, with curled strands in the side of her ears. Pink lipstick with gloss added and a shade of a darker pink as eye shadows. Also brown eyeliner and mascara.

Tsukushi applied a very light shade of orange as blush-on and pearl earrings to match her treasured bracelet. She paused…come to think of it; Rui and Tsukasa both are just friends. Oh well, she smiled.

Tsukushi got her silver two inched heeled sandals and wore them. After she happily went downstairs and told her family she's leaving for the party.

When Tsukushi opened her door and walked a bit further away from her house, she saw a limo coming her way and stopping in front of her. She wondered if it was from the F4, but she was wrong. When the driver opened the door, there came a prince in a black tux smiling at the princess in pink.

Haruhi held _her_ hand out for Tsukushi to take. Her angelic smile never failed to paused the world and focus on her. Haruhi wore a diamond earring on her left ear tonight (Of course this was the twins doing. For the extra man effect or so they say…). "Tsukushi-chan. Shall we?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

Tsukushi was lost in her thoughts of how gorgeous Haruhi can be. She was only brought back to Earth when Haruhi took her hand and led her inside the limo. "Haruhi, I thought we were going to meet at the school gate."

"Well now Tsukushi-chan… You look so beautiful than ever tonight, it wouldn't be right if you wait in the school gate. And Tamaki lent me one of his limo, so I thought I'd come by your house. Then you can come out of a limo, and many will see a princess." Haruhi sincerely said this with a smile.

Tsukushi blushed "Th…thank you Haruhi." She said looking down her white purse. "You look very handsome tonight too, Haruhi." Tsukushi said shyly.

"Oh, arigato. Hikaru and Kaoru fixed me up. They are professionals when it comes to it." Haruhi said, although she wasn't really very pleased with the twins she figured it was okay.

And so the prince and the princess rode off to Ouran Institute. Actually…they were _both_ princesses. Ah well…

* * *

At 7:30 in the evening, Ouran Institute was bright and shinning with many handsome and beautiful faces. Among them are famous people around the world who came to visit the school. The whole Ouran was decorated with materials that cost no less than 500$ with the ribbons alone. In the main hall called the Great Hall hang emerald chandeliers with, no kidding, diamond on the branches. As to how rich this school really is, no one but the Seven Great Families and Ouran's Host Club…could possibly know.

Oh but these chandeliers aren't the only amazing things in here. The food was cooked by the highest ranking chefs in the world and the spoon, fork and etc. are _all_ real silver. The plates were famous French ones. The chargers were pure gold too.

There are three kinds of cuisines tonight, first was the French cuisine from the best French chef, for the school chairman. Second was the most delicate and delicious Japanese cuisine by of course, the _best_ Japanese chef there is. This of course was a special request by the Chairman's son and some of the guest also wanted Japanese cuisine. Lastly is the Filipino cuisine by the best Filipino chef as thanks to Lea Salonga's free visit. Of course no one opposed this, Filipino cuisine is one of the most sophisticated and elegant cuisines in the world, the fact that it's delicious can't be hidden as well.

A stage was set up too, for the music. Famous singers and bands are coming. Also the Doumyoji Zaibatsu and the Seven Great Families along with many other powerful families would gather together after quite some time. With them are many renowned actors and actresses as well as gaming companies _and_ the whole Sony board of directors. But all this…no one but the heads of both the Suoh and Ohtori knows, why this event is being held tonight.

Finally the time came…8:00 in the evening, the time the party is about to start. The limos of the F4 and the Host Club all arrived at the same time. First came out Akira from the F4's limo followed by Soujiro and the rest. And then came Mori and Hunny from the Host Club, followed by Kyouya, the twins and Tamaki.

The F4 wore very expensive dark stripped tuxedos. But the Host Club however, all has individual outfits. First off was Mori wearing the most formal style of men's' kimono that is plain black with five _kamon_ on the chest, shoulders and back. With this he wore a neat white hakama and black silk haori and a white Haori-himo to fasten the haori. Mori wore not formal shoes, but grass woven zori with white straps most formal for men.

Second was Hunny wearing something similar to Mori. Only his kimono was not plain black but dark blue with also five kamon on the chest, shoulders and back. He also wore a dark blue haori and white haori-himo to fasten it. He wore white tabi and a waraji that are tied all the way up below his knees. This made his gray hakama tight and fit to his lower legs. On the back of Hunny's haori was his family name 'Haninozuka' stitched in white. He wore this outfit with the same reason as Mori, to honor his family name of one of the best martial arts, no maybe the best presently. And Mori for having his veins and name run blood from the lineage of the pure Samurai Bloodline.

Now third is Kyouya wearing a dark stripped navy colored suit. Under it was a plain white long sleeved shirt stripped with light grey shade that shows the tip at the bottom of the coats' sleeves. The shirts' top two buttons wasn't 'buttoned.' And the dark grey shaded tie wasn't tied up properly but loose around the neck. He also wore a cross silver necklace and a white gold earring on his left ear. And don't forget the silver colored Rolex he wore on his right wrist that cost exactly 38,687$. That is over 3,500,000 Yen. Why it cost that much, is because it's made especially to Kyouya's design. The Ohtori and the Rolex Company has some ties. Because of this Rolex released a new watch named after Ohtori Kyouya, the Dark Lord.

Fourth are the Hitachiin twins. These two wore a unique style of their own. Silk dark blue colored tuxedo coat stripped with silver and cotton long sleeved shirts. The tux coat was folded up just below the elbow and the white shirt covered the tip of it. And instead of white ties that go with regular tuxedo that nearly chokes the throat; they were silk blue ribbons patterned with black carnation flowers. The ribbon was just right around their necks and it wasn't 'ribbon' like a sailor high school girls wear, it's just tied in a knot on the side of their necks and the two strands loosely swaying on their torso, yes because the top three buttons wasn't buttoned. But that's more unique to them was their pants, it wasn't formal at all, it's just normal but expensive pants shaded with white up the top to bottom, it's the Destroyed style too, with rips and holes here and there. Their two belts that loosely hang on their hips add to their wild, cool and formal look too. Plus their long white gold cross earring on the left ear and plain sapphire stone on the right, just makes them look even hotter.

Lastly is Tamaki. He wore normal but expensive black coat and black pants. A silk white shirt that is only buttoned on the bottom, the rest, top four buttons wasn't buttoned. No ties, instead a soft textured black scarf tied very loosely around his neck, the loose knot reached his top of the stomach too. White gold long necklace with the character of wild as pendant hang around his neck, you can call it bling or blingbling. And he also wore a simply white gold round earring on his left ear. Oh and also a Rolex watch only costing about 15,000$ because he's not much a fan of wristwatches. What's cool though…or weird was that his coat has a light dark brown and white colored fur around the collar and on the bottom of the sleeve. But it wasn't much so it falls on the 'cool'.

BUT…even though the F4 doesn't have a style of their own, they look handsome all the same. Specially Hanazawa Rui! But now, the two groups are faced with each other. Tamaki looked at them with a mighty smile, Kyouya with a dark one, the twins with a cocky one, Hunny with a sweet one and Mori with none. The Flower 4 just looked at them though.

Nothing happened fortunately, the Flower 4 just went in before the Host Club. Just about the time that Tsukasa and Rui entered the grand door, Haruhi and Tsukushi's limo arrived. The driver opened the door and came out Haruhi followed by Tsukushi.

Tsukasa glared daggers at both Haruhi and Tsukushi, but mostly at Haruhi. Rui however just stayed expressionless, although his eyes didn't hide the hint of slight aggression. "Haruhi!" came Tamaki's voice.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny came up to Haruhi and took her arm. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan you look REALLY good tonight!" he smiled widely.

Haruhi looked down on him and smiled "So do you Hunny-senpai. That outfit looks great on you."

"Darou? This is so I can represent my family name on martial arts and give honor." Hunny circled around to show Haruhi his outfit. Then he came up to Mori and dragged him to Haruhi "Same with Takashi. He's a decent from pure Samurai Bloodline, so wearing this is perfect, right?" the beautiful charming smile never left Hunny.

Haruhi nodded with a smile.

"Naa Haruhi." Kaoru started.

"That thing you're wearing now really suits you, huuuh?" Hikaru finished.

"Well it _is_ from Hitachiin-san's fashion design. A black tux patterned with a blue dragon and red daffodils really does move a rank higher than the others. And that hat suits you." Kyouya commented adjusting his now more formal silver glasses.

"Haa…arigato Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, that piece only has five of them you know." Kaoru again stared.

"Mom would be thrilled to see you in it." Hikaru naturally finished.

"Haha! Why it's only of course because Haruhi look so adorably cute in it!" Tamaki said with his right hand on his hip and the left held up brushing through his golden locks.

"Anou…Haruhi?" a voice from behind spoke.

Haruhi looked back "Huuh?"

"Shall we go in now?" a blushing Tsukushi asked.

Haruhi winced, she forgot about her somehow. Haruhi held out her left arm for her "Shall we, Tsukushi-chan?"

Tsukushi smiled and slid her right arm on Haruhi's left "Yes."

Three people sighed, namely Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

**Yuniko: **Yata♥ Did you like it? Oh I know you did! XP Oh and by the way...those "famous people" mentioned at the beginning was just a taste... And if you're wondering "Orange Range? FLOW? Are those that famous?" Well...I really like them! So naturally I'll put 'em here! Kahahahaha! Many more will come in the next chapter though!

**Kyouya: **According to my calculations, your past readers, which wasn't a lot by the way, must have hated you. And so now...chances of getting that many reviews are near impossible.

**Tamaki:** KYOUYAAAAA! Don't say that! How can our cute, cute, VERY CUTE miss author be hated?! Ahh...such lovely writer you are hugs miss author insanely and gets punched

**Host Club and miss author: **Please! We beg you to come back! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

**Tsukasa: **Tche...


	5. People News

**PLEASE GIVE A MOMENT AND READ THIS**

* * *

Yuniko

Hey there! Sorry, this isn't the actual story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year. Truly, I am, but I do have a reason. I'm doing a project. A Manga to be more exact. And it's taking up a lot of my time. Anyway...I'm writing today to ask a favor of you.

I'm accepting request for the story. On the next chapter, it's going to be the party, as you've all been expecting. All the famous actress, actors, musicians, artist and everyone known is gonna be at that party. It will be a declaration of war. Whose war? Wait and see.

If you want someone to be with someone or want someone to be without someone. Or maybe if you want real action between the Host Club and the F4 or hey maybe you want a confession? If you've any suggestions or request, feel free. Although even if you do give me something, it's not like I'll be writing exactly as you say. Of course, I'll still write it the way I see fit. However, according to your wishes. Contradicting? Well sorry. Anyway, that's all. If I don't get anything, no comment or reviews whatsoever, then I'd take it you aren't interested anymore and I'll be moving on to my other fics. Thank you!

YOROSHIKU ONGEGAISHIMASU!

**ALL RIGHT, DON'T WORRY NOW, I SWEAR TO YOU IT WILL STILL BE MY OWN STORY. MY OWN IDEAS, MY OWN PLOTS, MY OWN SCHEMES, EVERYTHING WILL BE HOW I WANT IT TO BE. I GIVE YOU MY WORD. I'M ONLY GRANTING THIS ONE CHANCE, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER. WHAT YOU MAY REQUEST WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORYLINE So please don't tell me I'm being unfair. Worry not, it's not a writer's block! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Night of the Party: Prelude to Amour 

* * *

Classic. The music that plays around the atmosphere of the party. Nothing short of extravagant. Much as it would compare to a pair of young maidens clad in what would one call, beauty. Perfect for the night sky view. Like his soft locks that sways gently with the evening breeze. "It's beautiful," those lips speaks.

"Yes it is. Stars are even prettier when they reflect from the eyes of the viewer, I think." a very honest reply was what the short hair answered. Smiling at _her_ companion. Little waltz she took towards her as she extended a hand. "Shall we dance?" innocently, without a hint of malice, she offered her a night time dance, never dropping her smile.

The young lad, beautiful in white, flushed colors of red through her face. As her heart started beating ten folds faster, without hesitation she took the slender hand before her. Somehow, though a scene like this had happened before, this time feels different. And she doted about it as her charming partner swayed her through their waltz. Maybe it was because this one is different, she thought to herself so. This one is gentle, as if completely understanding how she feels.

"I've always wanted to try this." spoke Haruhi. Step by step, gentle and at peace, their harmony together was perfect. Unlike her blushing partner, she had a hypothesis why. They were both girls. It was a thought that came and go swiftly as she adjusted their distance to a more comfortable length. Getting back to what she was saying to her, it brought back memories of her parents still together then, "my dad used to dance my mother like this, when there are many starts in the night sky. I always thought it was beautiful." Again, without malice, nothing but pure innocence.

She just stared at her... Dozing off to a world of admiration. She couldn't find any words to really say except, "Yes, beautiful." Like a dumbfounded little girl at complete awe of first encounter with beauty. But why? _She_ was a _man_. She never thought there would be a next to Rui.

* * *

"Look at them go." sneered an irate voice.

"Look at her blush." a similar voice hushed.

"The hands men, look them touch!" a more panicky voice almost yelled.

"Well it _is_ a dance, milord..." two voices spoke in unison. With deliberately leaking hints of degradation to their sentence.

"Touche." remarked a much calmer tone of voice. Hinting _more_ degradation.

* * *

"Hey! Have you seen Tsukushi?" Domyouji asked his friend hurriedly.

"No she-" and before his friend could finish, he was already walking away to keep looking for the dancing girl.

"...was...with Fujioka..." but oh well, he just shrugged that off then.

* * *

FORGIVE ME. I feel like it's been years and years and years and years since I last updated. A lot had gone on, and a lot is STILL going on. I was really hyped about writing an update. Really really into it, but since I've had not Microsoft Word or anything of the like for a year, I had to download the new one, LibreOffice, which took me 1:30 hours. Therefore causing me to gradually lose my hype and the ideas I had in my head. I feel bad and I'm sorry T^T

I'll update again tomorrow. I hope you'd still like to read, after such a long time.


	7. Chapter 6

***IMPORTANT* AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok- first of all this is MY fanfiction. Naturally, _everything _would go according to what I think. And I think the Host Club is superior to the F4. The Flower 4 is only world renowned for their exaggerated activities, but fame does not measure superiority, especially not in Ouran, no. And yes- Tsukasa is much too bratty for me. And yes- Tsukushi would fall for _this_ guy, because yes- _this guy_ is Haruhi, who is actually a girl. Making their train of thought on the same track. Therefore we have Tsukushi confusing that to attraction. But anyway- I'm just a bratty, inconsiderate and selfish writer myself, and also because I never actually read the manga for Hana Yori Dango. And that I'm totally biased on this one because I'm pro-ouran. I'm really sorry! I'm giving *SPOILERS* to my own story now- this is written to kill F4!

* * *

**Host Club versus Flower 4**

Night of the Party: Contre

* * *

What would be more devastating to a man, when his princess goes at 12 o'clock? Or rather _her_ prince. But this is no fairy tale. Not in this land of the riches. Not in a place of prestige. No, not here in Ouran. This is a place where goes only happy endings. Nothing short of magnificent ones at that. But she knows that not. A little break at her throbbing heart, the thought of a more devastating ending to this little, sweet dance. Much worse that 12 o'clock. Yes, that was a man. A true one, perhaps. Doumyouji Tsukasa.

And here comes the devastation.

"Tsukushi!" he shouted. In tone used probably only by wild animals, or so.

Tsukushi was woken from her fairy tale dream. And into a world of annoyance, "what?! Don't come near here, shh shh!" she tried to say so in a soft voice. Trying not to break the dance.

Her partner knew this, so she continued on. Ignoring the fast approaching beast. Though Haruhi wouldn't really mind an ending by now. She's not exactly the expert dancer to begin with.

"I've been looking all over for you, and here's where you are." in a lower tone than before, Tsukasa spoke with such a face that it scared the other dancers around them. "Dancing with a pussy!"

Slap.

The crowd was silent. All eyes on them. Which bothered Haruhi greatly. Though she doesn't really mind her own image, she definitely not wanted to drag down the Host Club's image by getting involve in things she shouldn't be in. Especially with this people. Tamaki was sure not to like this.

Tamaki...

That last thought sent Haruhi to a brief stance. Sent her heart a fast rate by a few seconds. But she pushed it aside. What's important is not to cause anymore involvement in things Tamaki is sure not to like.

Ah.

There she goes again. Why was it always Tamaki? It irritated her inside. And so to completely get Tamaki off her mind, she chose to step in instead. "Doumyouji-senpai, is there really a need for such tone at such a fine evening?"

Tsukasa felt his blood rush to his head, "and what are you to question me?!" he yelled. "You little-"

"I do believe the Doumyouji are expect at parties. Most especially at one like this." Haruhi spoke calmly. Truthfully, for she has heard this from one of her friends in class. "Or was that just a rumor after all?" she looked at Doumyouji with her big eyes, smiling.

Doumyouji stared back with an extremely irate feature. Without a word to say.

"Haruhi..." at last Tsukushi spoke. "Haruhi, I'm sorry." Tsukushi stepped closer to Haruhi and grabbed her hand as she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi smiled as she also placed her other hand over Tsukushi's. A perfectly friendly gesture coming from Haruhi.

But Tsukasa took it the wrong way and slap Haruhi's hand away. So strongly that it sent Haruhi's whole arm flying upwards. "Since when did I say you can get all friendly with her? You freakin' pauper!" Tsukasa wasn't really this cold. But since they got to Ouran, he felt threatened. All around him. Making him irate, especially at things that involves Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa!" yelled Tsukushi in worry for Haruhi.

**ooooo**

He walked around, in brisk. Hurriedly searching for a girl he felt needed him, right now. He was almost panting when he asked a group of people for information, "Gentlemen, have you perhaps seen Haruhi around?"

The group of men look at each other briefly and shrugged their shoulders, "Sorry Suoh."

Tamaki nodded and left instantly. Continuously searching for Haruhi. He knew he needed to find her soon. He just felt it. He was sure. Ignoring all the calls he got from everybody he passes, he run and run, looking left and right for her. It was the first time he ever cursed the hall for being so enormous. He wished it would be a lot smaller, much easier for him to find her.

**ooooo**

"Wonder where he went off running to." without really a hint of wonder to his tone, Kaoru asked his twin brother still.

"Maybe something's wrong?" Hikaru however, was alerted with Tamaki's absence. He had a gut feeling it had something to do with whatever he _thought_ also needed him. "Think we oughta' look for 'em?" he questioned his brother, trying not to sound panicked.

Of course, the twin brother knew all too well, "let's go!" he almost had a straight face but fought to sport a determined one.

"All right!" so the more frisky twin dragged the other one along in search of their friends. More importantly the girl.

**ooooo**

"I'm very sorry to have upset you Doumyouji-senpai." Haruhi made a very slight bow and apologized to a very vexed Tsukasa.

"Haruhi! You needn't!" Tsukushi of course protested.

This only annoyed Tsukasa even more, but he knew he needed to lessen the damage he already made to his name. "Good you understand!" Although there were really only the highest class around to witness them, Tsukasa chose the mannered route. "Come one Tsukushi." he took her hand and almost dragged her away with him.

"Yes, of course, I'm not the one who _can't_ understand." Haruhi smiled and commented, trying hard not to leak any sarcasm in her tone. But boy to Tsukasa push the wrong buttons on her.

And vice versa, Tsukasa picked it up. He felt a vein pop in his temporal as he turned around to grab Haruhi by the collar. "You have something you wanna say to me?" he tightened his grip on Haruhi as he glared.

Tsukushi and Haruhi both were about to speak when they got interrupted instead. A hand clenched on Tsukasa's wrist, crushing it until Tsukasa lost his grip on Haruhi, making the onlookers more into the situation. Haruhi was stunned, "Do _you_ have something you want to say to me?" she heard Tamaki almost growl in a low, dangerous tone. "Doumyouji...?"


End file.
